The clenched Fist
by Da Buffster
Summary: Yes folks, another Trinity angst piece from moi! ‘Cept, this time it’s set after she was unplugged, before Neo. Second Person, but Trinity’s POV. Plese RnR


**The Clenched Fist**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never will be, never could be. The song is though. It's called, ummm… I don't know what it's called actually. Stay Locked. That's mine, don't steal it, written specially for this fic. Hope you like.

**Rating: **PG, fairly harmless I think.

**Summary: **Yes folks, another Trinity angst piece from moi! 'Cept, this time it's set after she was unplugged, before Neo. Second Person, but Trinity's POV.

**ROTA:** Really don't know how this ended up second person. I came to the end, and I figured maybe this would be better first person, but for now it's second. Really hope this gets more reviews than my last few pieces. All my one-shot pieces have between 0-2 reviews, so if you like this one, go through and read my others, please? Also, for those wondering, I **will** post the next Conclusions chappie soon, I swear! I just have to re- write it a bit and then post it to Protectress of Dalidon and then we have to agree on the changes! Two weeks, at most. Anyway, this is not Conclusions, this is The Clenched Fist. Hope you like.

_Tears will never flow,_

_Stay locked behind your eyes_

_Fears will never go,_

_Stay locked behind your ice._

You hear those words again, from memories past. Sung to you, by someone, you don't remember who. You just remember the voice, its velvet softness, the way it flowed, like silk. The words held meaning once, told you who you were. Now they are just words, flowing with velvet softness, like silk, from an unknown mouth.

_Words we'll never know,_

_Stay locked inside your mind_

_Hurt you'll never show,_

_Stay locked, yet there to find_

Ice Queen, they called you, even then. Said you never showed anything beyond anger and calm, the lull in the storm, the break in the wind. The words hold meaning, tell you who you are. Because now you're still the same, you haven't changed a bit. You're still the lull in the storm, the break in wind.

_Someday you'll understand your feelings,_

_Someday you'll wonder why_

_You stay locked behind the pain_

_We have yet to find_

_But just let it be,_

_And then run to me._

_I'll understand_

_Pain you've yet to feel_

_Stay locked behind your mask_

_Wounds you've yet to heal_

_Stay locked behind the task_

Sometimes your friends tell you to loosen up, to find the fun. But no one ever showed you how to have fun, to laugh, and to smile. They only taught you anger, about pain and loss. You've never had any reason to smile, always just a clenched fist behind a lie. The words taunted you once, laughed in your face by your enemies. Always just a clenched fist behind a lie.

_Pasts yet to be real_

_Stay locked behind the door_

_Drugs you've yet to deal_

_Stay locked beyond the shore_

You remember hearing it as a child, when all you did was laugh. But then you grew up, learnt what life, and pain and suffering was. Laughter was lost on you, didn't understand it's meaning. It crept from one mouth to another, like a plague you longed to feel.

_Someday you'll understand your feelings,_

_Someday you'll wonder why_

_You stay locked behind the pain_

_We have yet to find_

_But just let it be,_

_And then run to me._

_I'll understand_

_Clothes you'll never fold,_

_Stay locked beyond the past_

_Friends you'll never hold,_

_Stay locked beyond the last_

You never had any friends. Nobody wanted to be seen with you, the freak. You never understood. They said you were too uptight, you had to learn to smile. Yet what was the point, when you got home to madness. Now they tell you it wasn't real, it was just in our heads. Like a dream. And sometimes dreams scare people. Sometimes dreams show you what you want. Sometimes dreams show you pain.

_Secrets never told_

_Stay locked behind your face_

_Hidden in the cold,_

_Lies the question of your place_

You'll never tell anyone, you're sure of it. No one can make you give up your fears, your secrets, your weaknesses. Because no one would understand, no one would no how it felt. To be locked out. To feel happiness like a plague, and music like velvet. They tell you now to loosen up, yet if you do, will you die? You fight for your life inside, yet you do not know if it is worth fighting for. Is it worth fighting for sadness, pain and loss?

_Someday you'll understand your feelings,_

_Someday you'll wonder why_

_You stay locked behind the pain_

_We have yet to find_

_But just let it be,_

_And then run to me._

_I'll understand_

_I'll understand._

See, they say they understand, but they don't know a thing. They don't know the un-named voice, singing meaningless words, with velvet softness, like silk. They don't know the child who lost her meaning. They know the Ice Queen, the Clenched Fist. They do not know you.

**ROTA: **Wow, that's longer than I thought it would be! Please, please, **please** review! I really need it. Also, if you don't understand ROTA, check out my fic Conclusion, chapter 6, and read the rest while you're at it. See, I have cool plot to get peeps to read my fic! Yay me! And for those of you who have read some of my other fics (and if you haven't reviewed, go review!) you may notice I'm not so crazy. I think I may b going sane. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow.


End file.
